1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which interconnect with a toilet in order to deodorize the air in and about the toilet bowl, and more particularly to a deodorizing device which is structured to easily attach to an existing toilet and thereupon perform in an effective manner without affecting the performance of the toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilets are generally constructed of two basic types. The first, and most common type, is used domestically and is characterized by a bowl, a seat hingably connected with the bowl, a flush tank filled with flush water, a flush control system, and an over-flow pipe located in the tank which is connected with the bowl. The second is used commercially and is characterized by a bowl, a seat hingably connected to the bowl, and a flush mechanism connected directly to a water main.
In either type of toilet, there is a frequent problem associated with ventilation of odors attendant to the use of the toilet. In some instances, the lavatory itself is equipped with a ceiling vent which draws odors out of the lavatory. However, this solution for controlling odor is frequently inadequate because very large volumes of room air must be exhausted in order to dissipate odors that are actually concentrated in and about the toilet bowl.
In the prior art there are a number of proposals to devise a device which can remove or treat the odors in and about the toilet bowl, itself, rather than the lavatory environment in general. A first type of deodorizer device is connected to the toilet adjacent the seat and draws air directly from the toilet bowl. A second type of deodorizer device is connected with the tank and draws air from the toilet bowl via the over-flow pipe.
Examples of the first type of toilet bowl deodorizer device are as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,637 to Hunnicutt, Jr., dated July 23, 1974, discloses a toilet bowl odor remover which is composed of a ductwork located at the back of the seat which connects via a flexible hose either to an exterior vent or to an A.C. powered deodorizer; the deodorizer utilizes activated charcoal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,119 to Hunnicutt, Jr., dated Dec. 31, 1974, discloses a variation of U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,637, in which the deodorizer is structured to hang directly from the ductwork and includes a replaceable filter unit. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,553 to Studer, dated Sept. 25, 1979, discloses a toilet bowl odor remover utilizing a ductwork located adjacent the rear of the seat with a flexible hose connection to a vented exhaust fan.
Examples of the second type of toilet bowl deodorizer device are as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,429 to Pearson, dated Dec. 23, 1975, discloses a toilet bowl deodorizer composed of a deodorizer unit mounted to the side of the tank, a duct connected to the deodorizer unit which enters into the tank between the tank top and the lid, a gasket seal between the tank top and the lid, and a pressure sensitive switch to shut-off the deodorizer unit when the toilet is flushed in order to facilitate flushing; the deodorizer unit is composed of a housing with internal motor, fan and activated charcoal filter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,408 to Pearson, dated Aug. 30, 1977, discloses a toilet bowl deodorizer of the sort indicated immediately above, but includes a battery power source for the motor and has a reed valve to prevent odors from entering the deodorizer unit when it is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,956 to Fischer, Sr. et al, dated May 15, 1979, discloses a toilet bowl deodorizer composed of an air permeable membrane situated across and within the tank, a framework for the membrane, a deodorizer unit resting above the membrane and spacers to raise the lid above the tank top so as to let deodorized air pass out; the deodorizer unit is composed of a motor powered blower and a sanitizing heater powered by a circuit containing a transformer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,298 to Pearson, dated Sept. 4, 1979, discloses a toilet bowl deodorizer composed of a receptacle fashioned to hydraulically interfit with the over-flow pipe, the receptable including therein a motor, fan and deodorizing filter. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,406 to Beeghly et al, dated Nov. 11, 1980, discloses a deodorizing system which exhausts to a vent, the system includes an air pressure relief valve that is activated by a float so that air may enter into the tank when the toilet is flushed.
While each of the prior art devices recounted above in one way or another effect to remove odors in and about the toilet bowl, there remains several problems yet unsolved.
To be effective, tank mounted deodorizing devices must have a sealed tank, yet sealing the tank via a gasket is not effective in the face of occasional bumps against the lid as are likely to happen from time to time. Further, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,298 discloses a device which needs no tank-to-lid sealing, it is extremely complicated and therefore too expensive to be practical for most installations, and also it does not allow for the limited space available in many toilet tank structures.
To be effective, tank mounted deodorizing devices must relieve the partial vacuum that will occur above the water-line when the toilet is flushed and the deodorizing fan is running, lest flushing occur very sluggishly. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,298 solves this problem by using an expensive self-contained receptacle, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,429 and 4,044,408 avoid this problem by using pressure sensitive switches to turn off the motor when flushing is initiated, U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,956 avoids this problem by using a mercury switch on the flush lever to turn off the motor, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,406 solves this problem by using a complicated valve and float system to regulate ventilation.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, inexpensive, effective and reliable deodorizing device for toilets which does not impair normal operation of the toilet.